The present invention relates to a pneumatic vehicle tire having bead portions that can be turned in, whereby embedded in the bead portions are bead cores that are built up in a cable-like manner from load-carrying elements that essentially extend in a circumferential direction, with the load-carrying elements, when the bead core is viewed in cross-section, being disposed in such a way that each load-carrying element, disregarding a possibly unavoidable extremely thin intermediate film, is in contact with at least two other load-carrying elements.
Tires of this general type are known. In addition, work is being done with tires where the bead cores are built up from load-carrying elements that have a surface that prevents adhesion to vulcanized rubber. Although these tires, which require the bead portions to be able to be turned in order to be able to mount the tire on a rim where the rim flanges are directed radially inwardly, already exhibit improvements with regard to running true, further improvements with respect thereto and with respect to the reproduceability would be desirable.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to reduce the mean value of the errors in true running or concentricity, and also to reduce the band width of fluctuations of the true running that might occur. In this connection, the value of the true running is essentially evaluated with reference to the radial force fluctuations. Good reproduceability of the true running values refers to the smallness of the fluctuations of these values after the tire has been mounted a number of times.